


Curiosity and Satisfaction

by faikitty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Puzzleshipping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi would have expected the pharaoh to know his body better than this. Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> No clue when this takes place. I haven't watched Yugioh in years.
> 
> Caveat: Yugi is 18 in this.

Yugi would have expected the pharaoh to know his body better than this.

 _Although_ , he considers as Atem’s wandering fingers send another hot shiver down his spine, _he might know more than he lets on_. Everything _is_ a game to him, and Yugi wonders if this isn’t a technique to let him win—whatever that means in this situation. They essentially share a body, after all. There’s no reason for him _not_ to know what this is doing to Yugi, what he wants, what—

Rough fingers curl beneath the hem of his shirt and drag heavy across his ribs, forcing his thoughts from coherency, and _oh_ , Atem _definitely_ knows what he’s doing.

Yugi lets his head tilt back. His neck is completely bare without the collar he normally wears, and the pharaoh ducks in to press his lips against Yugi’s throat, careful and gentle and drawing only heat from his skin. There’s no threat of bruises to the action; his teeth may be sharp as they skim his jaw, sharp as a knife but with no danger to them at all, only an ache of promise. It may not be what Yugi _prefers_ , but it’s almost soothing in a way. His eyes flutter closed on a content sigh, his fingers threading through Atem’s hair and closing loosely on the multi-colored strands.

Then the pharaoh’s hand brushes against his inner thigh and Yugi _jumps_ at the contact, tightening to tug at Atem’s hair without thinking.

When his breath hitches with wordless anticipation and settles in his chest, Yugi _knows_ Atem can feel it from the way his lips stall on his collarbone. It’s embarrassing, honestly, to feel like such a wreck from _nothing_ , but Yugi can’t find it in him to protest. His hands fall from Atem’s hair, trace down the pharaoh’s body to skate over the curve of his waist and down to his hips, reach around to fit into the small of his back and hook fingers through the loop of his pants. And when Atem finally _bites_ his neck and massages further up his thigh, it pulls a shudder from him and draws a whine of incoherent want from his mouth.

“Aibou? Are you okay?” Atem’s voice is light and low with amusement as if they were speaking over lunch. Yugi doesn’t respond; he’s not sure he trusts himself to talk right now. He only offers a quiet sound that he _hopes_ shows confirmation as he presses his face into the crook of the pharaoh’s neck. “You’re shaking. Should I stop?”

“No!” Yugi all but shouts, jerking his head up. The force of it surprises them both, and they exchange several drawn out seconds of startled silence before Atem smirks and Yugi flushes scarlet. He bows his head to hide his face against Atem’s skin and feels a rumble of soft laughter beneath his fingertips as he braces them on the pharaoh’s chest. He closes his eyes, fingers curling in Atem’s shirt, and waits, waits for some motion, some hint to move again, but it doesn’t come. Atem’s hands remain an inch or so off of his skin, close yet agonizingly far.

“Say it.”

Yugi’s head snaps up once more, brows knit together in confusion. He was expecting _actions_ , not _words_ , but Atem is gazing placidly at him as if he should already understand. “What?”

“How do I know you want me to keep going if you won’t say so?” Atem asks smoothly, making the question sound obvious. But there’s an impatience behind the words, ease hiding anticipation. “Tell me plainly.”

“I—” Yugi sees the dark light in Atem’s eyes and the razor-edge to his smile, recognizes it as a hunger that only a man who was once a ruler can know. He recognizes it as hunger for _him_ despite all of Atem’s bemusement and stoicism, and _that_ does more to him than anything else has. The pharaoh cocks his head expectantly, and Yugi is powerless to resist.

Besides, he doesn’t really _want_ to.

“Don’tstop,” he breathes, words all melting together on an exhale. He doesn’t give Atem a chance to tease him this time, just presses forward to fit their lips together quickly. He feels the pharaoh smile for just a moment before he kisses back, lips parting to catch Yugi’s between his teeth and tug to the edge of pain, and Yugi wraps his arms around Atem’s narrow shoulders with a soft, pleased hum, wondering vaguely if Atem can feel the blistering heat beneath his skin.

King of games indeed.


End file.
